1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar power generating systems and has particular reference to apparatus for deriving power from the sun to provide both mechanical and electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, many attempts have been made to transform radiant energy received from the sun into electrical or mechanical energy. Generally, this has been accomplished by photo voltaic devices which directly transform the sun's rays into electrical energy. The latter can be used directly or can be transmitted to an electric motor to drive a mechanical load.
Although some measure of success has been accomplished, such photo voltaic power generating systems are expensive and, at their present stage of development, are relatively inefficient. Therefore, in order to generate an appreciable amount of power from the sun, a large number of photo voltaic devices must be employed which necessarily must cover a large area. Also, in order to most effectively utilize the sun's rays, the panels carrying the photo voltaic devices must be supported by relatively large and expensive gimbal structures which are suitably controlled to track the sun.